Curse or blessing?
by sweet-Inukag
Summary: Roxas and his twin brother Sora are cursed to be cats for the rest of their lives unless...somebody can free them. And Roxas has a funny feeling that a certain blonde and red-head just might be those certain somebodies.
1. Chapter 1

**This** is my first Kingdom Hearts story, so please bear with me. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the bolded name brands.

~1~

A dark brown kitten with a mane of brown fur sniffed the air. His collar clinked when he moved his head. The air smelled damp and heavy. It was going to rain soon. He sighed and lowered his head onto his paws.

"Roxas where are you?" He whispered quietly.

~1~

A beige kitten wandered the streets by himself. His collar clanked noisily with every step he took. He looked around himself, confused. There were people walking back and forth all looking rushed. He couldn't understand why. But he supposed that he didn't care either. Him and his twin were probably a lot like that too when they were humans.

He lowered his hunches and sighed. How was he supposed to find for him and his twin at this rate? No one looked like they were going to give him food. He raised his front paws and rubbed them against his mane of yellow fur. He had to get some food quickly. Sora was injured. He needed to be taken care of.

All of a sudden a pale girl with blonde medium length hair crouched in front of him. Her blue-gray eyes stared at him, curiously.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked softly.

Roxas stared at her, not knowing what to do. _'I could get this girl to take Sora and I home…then we'd always have food. And Sora would be taken care of!'_ He mewed at her softly.

Instantly her eyes softened and she cooed at him. "You're so adorable! Do you have a home?" She reached out for his collar but Roxas moved quickly out of the way.

She retracted her hand and flinched. "I see. I guess you don't. Are you alone?" Roxas mewed and started walking away, slowly. "Do you want me to follow you?" When he stopped and looked at her and flicked his tail, she got up and started following him.

~1~

Sora breathed through his nose slowly. He was bored, and lonely. Not to mention his paw still hurt a lot. All of a sudden he lifted his head up and observed the area. Someone or some_thing_ was here.

Roxas bounced out of nowhere and licked his face. Sora glared at him.

"You nearly scared the crap out of me!" Sora hissed. Roxas brought his paw up to his mouth and hushed him.

"Don't talk too loudly…I have a human girl with me. She might take us home with her!" Sora's eyes widened and he nodded his head.

The blonde girl finally showed up and put her hands on her knees while panting. "Wow, that was quite a distance." She huffed. Her eyes searched for the beige kitten she found to seeing another kitty.

"Aww, there's two of you." She bent down and looked at the both of them. The dark kitten had it's paw wrapped up. "Oh my. You're hurt." She pet the beige's cat head and nodded to herself. "Right, well I guess you'll have to come home with me." She smiled softly at the both of them and picked them up in her arms. While holding them in her arms she used her free hand to get her cell phone out.

"Hey James…can you bring the car to 55th street? Thanks." When the car arrived she placed the two kittens in the seat and then slide in after them. While driving Roxas kept going from one window to another. He couldn't remember the last time he looked out of the windows while riding in a car. _'Heh. It's not that bad. I guess I understand why dogs do it. Haha…'_. He thought to himself.

When they got to the house, the girl stood up and picked the kittens up.

"Well, welcome to your new home." She opened the doors and the kittens both poke their heads up. The house was huge. The foyer had a couple of chairs and mirrors. There were two staircases from two different sides of the house that met at one staircase. It had a rich red carpet all the way to the doors. The rest of the house was white though. With light blue walls.

"Namine? Is that you?" A tall woman walked down the stairs. She also had blonde hair. "Oh! What is that you got there?"

Namine lifted up her arms and showed her mother the two kittens. "Aren't they cute? One of them is hurt. Can I keep them?"

The woman looked hesitant but finally agreed. "Okay, as long as you take care of them." Namine grinned and rushed upstairs to her bedroom.

She placed both of the kittens slowly onto her bed and grinned at them. "Tomorrow we are going shopping for cat supplies, but for now…let's have that paw looked at. And then we sleep." She smiled at them before she left the room.

Roxas grinned at Sora. "See? I told you we would find someone eventually."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Too k long enough."

Roxas jumped off of the bed and looking around the white. It was white with orange and yellow swirls on the walls. Her bed was queen-sized with white draping. The headboard had little lights shaped in flowers wrapped around it. She had a nice sized desk with a white **Macbook**. Roxas ran to a door and pushed it open his paws. Inside was her closet.

"Boring." He ran to the next door. This one was the bathroom. It had white marble everywhere. It looked very fancy. "I guess this is where we'll go to and do our business. Heh." He ran out and looked around him. There was another door there! This one was painted with a field of flowers on it. Roxas stared at it, amazed. "Did she do this?"

Sora looked up from his cleaning and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she had someone do it."

Roxas looked at him quickly and then tried to open the door with his paw again. Namine stumbled into the room with a vet. Roxas moved away from the door and moved his tail back and forth.

"That's the hurt one. On the bed." She pointed to the dark kitten. The vet quickly moved to Sora and checked his paw out. Sora was loving the attention so he whatever he was told. Roxas rolled his eyes at him. '_Show off'. _

Namine saw him and smiled. "Hey there." She crouched down and started to pet him. "What is your name?" She looked at his collar. There was only one tag. It had the name Roxas on it with two keys, yet not a key, entwined with each other. One was white and the other black. "Huh…those are cute. Well, Roxas, are you hungry?" All of a sudden two men came in with two bowels in each hand. One had water and the other food. Roxas almost drooled on himself. It wasn't even cat food, it was actual human food!

'_Thank God,'_ He thought to himself. He and Sora found a nice house and a nice owner. Now all they needed to do was get her to break the curse. He smiled while he chewed his food. How hard could it be? Little did he know….

~1~

**That** is all for now. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well** I like the fact that a lot of you seem to like the story. Thanks. 

**Disclaimer: **I do own Kingdom Hearts or any of the bolded brand names. Thanks.

*2*

A beige kitten's head slowly popped up under the covers. His blue eyes darted everywhere quickly, assessing the area. He leaped up out of the bed…and got caught by Namine. She giggled at him.

"What are you doing, crazy?" Roxas gave her a stern look and mewed. She giggled again and put him down on the ground. Sora was still lying on the bed. He yawned and stretched out. He gave Namine a blank look before smirking at Roxas. Roxas stuck his tongue out when Namine wasn't look.

"Okay guys, I have to go to school. So behave yourselves. I'll be back with a friend and then we'll go shopping. Okay?" The kittens stared at her and mewed. She giggled.

"Alright, see you later."

Roxas stared at her while she went to get her backpack ready. She was wearing a cute white sundress, her hair was up in a clip, and she had two sliver dangling earrings with a sliver necklace that sported an N with three diamonds in it. She also had wedge white sandals. All in all she looked very cute. Roxas blinked and looked away quickly.

Namine waved and closed her door behind her.

Roxas turned to Sora who was grooming himself. "So what do we do now?" Sora shrugged. Roxas sighed and rolled down onto the ground. This was going to be a long day, he could feel it.

*2*

Namine rushed out the door of her car and raced to her locker. Her best friend Kairi would be there, as usual. Namine grinned when she saw the familiar red-head. She was chatting away with their mutual friend, Olette.

"Hey Nami! How are you this fine, fine morning?" Kairi grinned at her.

Namine giggled. "Fine…how are you?"

Kairi grinned and threw her arm over Olette and they both put their thumbs up. Namine laughed at them. "I guess that means you're both good. You guys I have to tell you something that happened yesterday."

"A guy asked you out! I knew it would happen one day…You're too cute to be single for long." Kairi gushed. Namine sweat-dropped and stared at her.

"Why are you so weird? No, that did not happen! Anyways…what I was trying to say is that I found two kittens! One of them was hurt so I took them home."

Kairi and Olette stared and cooed. "Aw, kittens! I love kittens." Namine smiled and nodded.

"So I was wondering, do you want to go shopping for cat stuff with me after school?" Kairi nodded. "Great! Let's get to class then!" They all lopped arms and skipped to class happy.

*2*

Roxas looked around the room again, bored. His eyes caught onto the painted door.

"I wonder what's in there." He mused.

"Obviously something important or otherwise she wouldn't have locked the door." Sora glanced at his twin.

"You're boring. And you know what? You're going to get fat and lazy if you don't get up and start doing something. We're cats now, remember? We can't lose weight as quickly as humans."

Sora rolled his eyes. "I know that dummy. But I can't do much with this stupid paw. I'll have to wait at least a day or two before I can walk well enough on my own."

Roxas sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to see if I can explore the house."

"How? The door is shut, remember?"

Roxas growled. "Something will happen sooner or later. They have to feed us, right?" Sora nodded.

At that moment the door opened and one of the many servants came in bringing their food. He put it down on the ground and helped Sora get to his food. Sora licked his fingers in gratitude. The guy chuckled and left, leaving the door open.

Roxas grinned at Sora and started eating his food. Afterwards he sat down and gave him a lazy grin.

"I told you something was going to happen sooner or later." Sora rolled his eyes and tried to walk back onto the bed. Seeing that he can actually walk Roxas smirked.

"A day or two, huh? I guess that vet patched you up better than you thought. Come on. We heal differently then cats anyways. Let's go and explore now! Namine doesn't come home until at least another three hours. Let's go!" He pranced around Sora and patted at his nose playfully. Sora rolled his eyes and finally agreed.

"Fine. Whatever. But start any trouble."

Roxas grinned. "Oh, I won't."

Sora sighed. "It's going to be a long day, isn't it?"

*2*

"Damnit Roxas! Where the hell are we?!" Sora hissed.

Roxas' ears went down and he sulked a little while walking. "I don't know…I think we got lost after we took the second turn into that one hallway up that one floor."

"Oh, really, now?! Great. Now what do we do? I don't see anyone up here." He sat down on his hunches and looked around. Roxas sat in front of him and sighed.

"I dunno…maybe a servant has to come up here at least once in awhile, right?" He asked hopeful.

Sora stared at him. "And how do we know if we're lucky enough that a servant will show up here?"

A servant popped up out of a room right next to them. He looked startled to see them. Roxas smirked at Sora while he just growled at him.

"What are you two doing up here? You guys are quite far from Namine's room. Come on. I'll take you back there." He picked them both up and started walking towards her room.

*2*

As soon as the bell rang Namine and Kairi hopped into her car and drove to the pet shop. They looked around the huge store, wondering where to go first.

"Alright, well let's look for a litter box and what not. They don't have one yet, do they?" Kairi asked.

"Nah..they're using newspapers right now."

Kairi wrinkled her nose. "Ew." She walked around the store and looked for some toys. Namine picked up a nice closed litter box, so they had some privacy. She got the leading brand her the litter and grabbed a box full of flavored cat food. She also went and bought three bowls (one for water). After paying for those items, Kairi went up to the register and bought a scratch post and a couple of toys.

Namine smiled. "Thanks, Kai. But you didn't need too."

"Nah, it's cool. They're kittens right? So they need some toys." Namine beamed at her.

"Alright time to go home!"

*2*

Roxas sighed while Sora rolled around in Namine's blankets.

"I love that she's so rich. Her blankets are flipping awesome." Sora purred. Roxas rolled his eyes and put his head on his front paws. He was bored and lonely. He wanted Namine to come home. He sat up straight and perked his ears up. He heard laughter. And not _any_ laughter but girly laughter! He jumped up to his feet and grinned to himself. Sora got onto his side and flicked his tail.

"Is that them?" Roxas nodded, excited. He started to purr slowly.

Namine burst into the room with four huge bags and a red-headed girl following her. Sora stared very hard at the red-head. She was wearing a pink vest and skirt that had chains on the sides. She also wore a necklace that sported a K with four diamonds in it. Sora purred loudly in contentment.

Namine beamed at the kittens and put the bags down. "Guess what guys? We went and got you guys some cat stuff. I hope you like it."

Kairi rushed over to the dark kitten and picked up him while beaming. "This one is soo cute! Aw, you're so lucky, Nami!" Sora smirked to himself and purred even louder. Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora and jumped off of the bed to join Namine. He pressed himself to her legs and purred.

Namine giggled. "Do you want to help me unpack?" She smiled at him. Roxas looked at her and then jumped at the bags knocking them all over the place. He looked at her sheepishly. She sighed but then smiled. "You're so cute. Don't worry about it. I got it…after all I have hands." She grinned at Roxas.

Roxas could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. He never actually met any girls that caught his eyes. Granted he had a couple of girlfriends but this girl, this girl was something. He grinned like a drunkard. Namine stared at him, a little confused. '_Can cats grin?'_ She blinked at him and realized he was purring loudly. She shrugged it off and started putting everything away.

Kairi on the other hand was petting Sora and grinning like crazy. "Oh Nami, I'm going to have to come here every day just to see this kitten." Namine grinned at her. "You're more than welcome, bestie." Kairi grinned at her.

*2*

Later that night after Kairi left, making sure to give Sora plenty of kisses beforehand, and Namine was asleep, the two kittens sat together at her window sill talking.

"Sora, I think these two girls are the ones who can break the curse!" Roxas grinned, excited.

"I dunno man…don't we need someone we love and vice versa? How can they love us as humans when we're cats? Besides…maybe it's not that bad being a cat." He grinned sheepishly. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You're only saying that because Kairi was all over you."

"So? Namine is always all over you and you don't hear me complain."

"Anyways…maybe we could start to talk to them? Maybe then they can love us as humans?" Roxas asked.

"We end up surprised them too death then." Sora said.

"Well we won't know till we try, will we?" Roxas smirked.

*2*

**Alright** I'm done for now. You'll have to wait till next chapter to figure out what they're going to do with Namine and Kairi.

Kairi: What are they going to do to us?

Namine: Yeah, seriously?

Roxas: *stares* Ahhhh….nothing, ladies.

Sora: *grins sheepishly*

Kairi: Sora, you'll tell me everything, right?"

Sora: Ah…gotta run! Bye! *runs*

Kairi and Namine: o.O


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the bolded brand names. Thanks.

**Thank** you, **Kinmoku2** for constantly reviewing.

*3*

Roxas patted at Sora's nose. Sora only twitched and rubbed his paw against his nose. Roxas smirked and patted his nose again. Sora opened his eyes slowly and glared at Roxas.

He yawned and stretched himself before giving his twin all of his attention. "What's up?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno, I'm bored. Namine is in the shower getting ready for school. I had no one else to bug." He smirked. Sora rolled his eyes at him.

"So…should we do the plan now or later?" He asked curiously while he groomed himself.

Roxas rolled himself onto the bed and looked up at the roof. "I dunno. Maybe a little later. I don't think it's the right time, yet. But who knows?"

Sora glanced at him. "Well, I guess we'll have to find out whenever it happens." Roxas nodded and started to play with Sora's tail.

"Roxas. Stop." He twitched his tail out of Roxas' way. Roxas just grinned at him.

The bathroom door opened and Namine came out with a towel wrapped around her head and body. Steam came out in wisps, wrapping around Namine's body.

She smiled at the two kittens that were now wrestling around on her bed. They were just so cute. "Phew, that was one hot shower." The kittens stopped and stared at her. Sora was pinned down by Roxas, who had his paw on his face. Just in time they realized Namine was about to get dressed in front of them. They both quickly turned their backs to her and blushed madly.

Namine stared at them weirdly before putting on her underwear and bra. She walked into the bathroom again and started blowing drying her hair. Sora and Roxas crawled underneath the blankets.

"This is just torture. I can't do this. I'm only fifteen years old and there is a girl that is getting dressed. What do I do? What do I do?" Roxas mumbled to himself. Sora patted him on the head and huffed.

"It's not that big of a deal. Jeez."

Roxas glared at him. "It isn't to you because you like Kairi!" Sora's jaw dropped in shock.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do too!" They both stuck their tongues out at each other and looked away.

Namine came back into the room and changed into dark blue jeans and a white lacey shirt that had a string around the waist to tie. She ruffled her hair before put a mousse in it to make sure it wasn't to frizzy during the day. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw two lumps on her bed. Making sure that they didn't know what she was up to she snuck up to the bed and attacked the lumps.

Sora and Roxas stared at her. They were right next to her. In fact they had moved while she was doing her hair. Namine frowned and lifted up the blankets, seeing no kittens. When she put down the blankets she jumped up, startled. Roxas was staring at her from her pillows. He mewed at her and gave her a funny look. Sora was simply grooming himself, like always.

"Right, well I gotta go to school. See ya later!" She waved to them, grabbed her backpack, and left.

Roxas and Sora stared at each other. "We need to talk about getting out of the room when she's getting ready for school."

"Right." Roxas nodded.

*3*

"Hey Namine!" Kairi waved at her from the benches that were in front of the school. Namine beamed and walked towards her. The rest of the gang was there too. There was Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku, and Kairi.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Namine slid in between Riku and Kairi easily. Riku looked at her sadly.

"I have some news, guys." Everyone quieted down to hear what Riku had to say. He passed around some papers and then jumped off of the bench to look at them all.

"Two of my best friends have gone missing. They're both twins and they used to go to the other high school. They were going to transfer over here soon. But someone kidnapped them. At least that's what their parents think." While everyone was saying how sorry they were Namine looked at the paper.

It showed two boys on it. They're backs were to each other and their front arms were interlocked together. One had blonde spiky hair to one side while the other had brown spiky hair everywhere. They both wore a necklace in chains. The blonde one had two keys on it, one white and one black. If she looked closely she could see words written on them. The brunette had a crown on his with words on it too. The blonde one looked more like a skater while the other one just looked fun to be around.

"What are their names?" Namine asked quietly, silencing everyone else.

"The blonde is Roxas and the brunette is Sora." Namine stared. Kairi quickly looked over at Namine.

"What did you say?"

"Look, it says on their necklaces. If it wasn't for their hair colors most people wouldn't recognize them. Their parents got those done when they were still babies." Riku pointed it out on the picture.

Namine looked a little closer and saw that he was right. Roxas' name was on the white key and his last name on the black key. Sora had his first and last name on the crown.

"Aren't those the same name as the kittens?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Yeah, those necklaces are the exact same also." Namine thought she was going to faint. It couldn't be true, could it?

*3*

Throughout the day Namine thought about those necklaces and the collars on her kittens at home. They were so similar, it was scary. But there was no way they could have turned into cats, is there? That was impossible.

"Namine? What is the answer to question 32?" Namine blinked at her teacher with a blank looked and then looked down at her textbook. She tried to figure out the math problem quickly but failed. She gave the wrong answer and looked out the window. Usually she was better than this.

Olette grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little lost after Riku told us about those two boys."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking." She gave a weak smile to her and looked away again. While looking out the window she could have sworn she saw a beige and dark brown kitten.

*3*

"Is it okay for us to spy on her like that?" Sora asked his twin quietly.

"Why not? This is the same school Riku goes too. Maybe we get to see him. We could probably talk to him."

Sora beamed. "That'd be great. I bet he's really worried about us."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Poor Riku. I bet mom was crying all over him." Roxas rolled his eyes at that. While Sora just chuckled.

"Probably." He looked inside the room again and saw Namine talking to her friend. Then they both got up and started packing their bags.

"Oh! She's leaving to her next class. Come on!" Roxas called out to his brother. Sora followed him. They both watched as she was walking in the hallways and her friends started to surround her. She smiled at them and nodded to whatever they were talking about but she seemed so confused and lost.

"What's wrong with her, I wonder?" Sora shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe something upset her."

"I hope not!" Roxas cried out. That earned them some stares from the birds up in the trees. Roxas poked his tongue out and started walking on the window sill.

"Get down from there! She might see us!" Sora ordered.

"Don't worry about it. She's not even looking. What is she gonna do anyways? Call a servant to come fetch us? Pfft." Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora followed him while fuming.

"Stubborn prick." He muttered.

"What was that?" Roxas called back cheerfully.

"Nothing." Sora growled back.

They followed her all the way to lunch and eyed everyone in her group.

"There's Kairi, Sora." Sora jumped up and looked for the red-head. She was wearing a pink shirt and a dark jean skirt. Her hair was down and she had a brilliant smile on her face.

"She's wearing that necklace again. I guess it's a friendship thing since both Namine and Kairi have one." Roxas nodded, not listening.

A firey red-head wearing a black leather jacket and black shirt with jeans walked past Namine's table. Right when Namine got up from her table to get something to eat, the red-head walked right into her.

"Ooff!" They both fell onto their behinds and stared at one another. The red-head blinked and slowly picked himself up. He picked up Namine and smirked at her.

"You okay?" He asked, ignoring her friends.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." Namine shifted her feet and smiled nervously at him.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He put out his hand. Namine blinked, then smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I think so. I'm Namine. Hope you memorize that too." He laughed at her and walked away.

"See ya around Namine." He winked at her. On the other side of the lunch Roxas was growling.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" He said while fuming. Sora just laughed at him.

"You're jealous!! Ha, ha, ha." He actually had tears in his eyes, he found the situation so funny.

"Jealous? I am not jealous! I don't even know what that means." Roxas huffed.

*3*

Namine sat back down and stared at her hand.

Kairi looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Namine looked up. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's cool."

'_Axel, huh? I've never seen him around before. Well…he seems like a cool guy.'_ She thought to herself before smiling at everyone and interacting with them.

Kairi blinked at her. '_That girl has some serious mood swings.'_ She shrugged and then joined in on the conversation.

Later on that day, Kairi came home with her. Roxas and Sora both were napping soundly on Namine's bed.

"Aww, I'll never get over on the fact that they're just so cute!" Sora peeked open his eyes and saw Kairi staring right at him. He blinked and stood up. He jumped down and started rubbing on her legs. Kairi beamed and picked him up.

Namine smiled. "They are pretty cute, aren't they? And they get along so well. It's almost like they're related."

"Well maybe they are. Maybe this _is_ Roxas and Sora!" Kairi giggled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. That's not possible. Anyways, come on. You promised you'd buy me ice cream." Kairi rolled her eyes and grinned at her.

"Fine. Let's go. Bye Sora, Roxas." She waved her hand and left the room.

Namine gave them a weird look but also left, leaving behind a piece of paper. Roxas jumped at it and saw his favorite picture of him and Sora together.

"Sora, come here! Look at his." Sora glanced at the paper and shrugged.

"So?"

"So? This means that Namine has a hint of who we really are! This is great! This might help us a little bit." Sora blinked and nodded.

Roxas stared at the paper and grinned to himself. This was perfect.

*3*

**Done** for now. For today. Yay. Sooooo **review, review!**


End file.
